


Five things Sirius Black knew about Remus Lupin

by waitingoutthewinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, five things, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingoutthewinter/pseuds/waitingoutthewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius notices he knows some things about Remus that no one else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was looking through my old e-mails, and I found this (unfinished and abandoned) fic. Something in me realized it's actually kind of good lol, so I decided to post this and keep writing it :3. I will try to update it regularly and soon!  
> I'm also on tumblr (same username), and I would like to thank amortaldothapproach for helping me with the first chapters like, two years ago. <3 Thank you, really, and I'm sorry I had abandoned this.

Sirius knew that no one could possibly see all that  _he_  saw in Remus Lupin’s Smile.

It wasn't like Remus smiled as much as himself or James, or even Peter for that matter. But when he did, when he  _truly_ did, Sirius felt like his guts stopped doing whatever they were supposed to do to dance to “Twist and Shout”. Which was kinda annoying, to be honest –it’s what made him spill half of his pumpkin juice on his shirt that one time at second year, disastrously blow up a potion on third year (and having to deal with a really pissed off James afterwards), spilling ink all over his notes during classes for just too many times, and, recently, cut himself in the cheek while shaving (Remus had stopped smiling right away **,**  looking at the blood running down at his neck and mumbling a rather scared 'Padfoot!')

Remus had small, light brown eyes, which got even smaller and circled by those wrinkles Sirius has only seen in older people when he smiled, like they were almost closed. His cheeks were marked with the most amazing dimples, and his slightly crooked teeth were the perfect addition to form, in Sirius’ opinion, The Best Smile in the World.

One day, on fourth year, Sirius spent about thirty minutes smiling (his best smile, that one that made girls in all Hogwarts sigh) to himself in the bathroom mirror. But, as beautiful as it was, it was nothing like Moony’s – it didn’t have half the magnetism, the inexplicable attractiveness, that dancing-gut thing. And then he wondered why all the girls didn’t stop to look at Remus’ smile, while they did to watch Sirius’.

He thought it was probably because Remus was shy, and didn’t usually smile much when girls were around. So maybe Sirius should make him smile when that blonde Hufflepuff he caught Remus staring at was sitting next to them in Transfiguration. Maybe she would notice him, notice the brilliant smile he has, just like Sirius did.

Then he felt a slight pressure on his throat, and some weird sort of feeling he had never experienced before. Sirius finally left the bathroom, frowning, and didn’t even say goodnight to (a very surprised) Remus before he went to bed.

(Sirius didn’t know that when he smiled, Remus’s guts did that same,  _stupid_ , dance. Because  _Oh God,_  Sirius smiles with his mouth and eyes, with his arms, with his shoulders moving and neck always a little bit stretched, he smiles with his fucking _hair_  for all it was worth. Remus just had way more self-control not to spill juice, or mess up in classes every time he caught a glimpse of Sirius smiling form – which, for his misfortune, happened just too often. He thought that it was probably unhealthy, having your guts doing those weird things inside yourself for such a long time in a day. But Sirius didn’t really help that, did he? And Remus, healthy or not, wasn’t sure if he wanted Sirius to ever stop smiling that much.)


	2. Virginity

Sirius knew that, against all odds, Remus was the first one of the Marauders to lose his virginity, in fifth year.

He knew for much longer than that stupid Truth or Dare game they played last week, when James found yet another untouched bottle of Firewhiskey in his trunk. He tried to look surprised – he really did, but Sirius was just too drunk to do that. Moony blushed but smiled, Prongs’ eyes were wide open (and so was his mouth), Wormtail was surprised at first and then just sulked because he's the only one of them who, now in seventh year, is still a virgin. Sirius just shrugged and said that he always suspected Remus to be doing all sorts of perverted stuff behind their backs, trying to smile.

It’s not true though. He didn't  _suspect_ anything, because he actually  _saw it_ _._

He hadn’t meant to, obviously. Sirius was just too curious about  _where the hell_ was Remus disappearing to so often these days. It was just weird, sitting in the last Potions and Herbology classes next to James, Peter... and an empty spot. Not that Moony was a big fan of either disciplines, but he  _never_ skipped classes unless absolutely necessary. 

So when he could hear James and Peter snoring loudly that night, but not loud enough to cover the sound of Remus going out of the dorm, Sirius concluded he would do the most reasonable thing at the moment: sneak out of his bed, grab Prongs’ Invisibility Cloak from his trunk, and follow him.

Once standing by the door inside an empty classroom with Moony and some nameless sixth-year Ravenclaw girl, he had a feeling that it was probably a Really Bad Idea.   
  
“Hey. I-I’m sorry for being late” Remus said, hesitantly. He looked so nervous that Sirius felt the urge to pat him in the back and say ‘It’s all right, Moony, she’s just a bird, I don’t think she’s gonna kill you or anything’. The girl just smiled, and walked up to him.  
  
“No problem” was her answer, and she kissed him, pressing her entire body to his, while Remus slowly let his hands rest on her hips.   
  
Sirius just stood there for a moment, frowning, thinking about how  _weird_ and, for some unknown reason,  _wrong_ that looked like, before he decided that he really shouldn’t be there. He turned around and reached for the doorknob.  
  
“What if someone comes in?” he heard Remus voice behind his back, and froze, because  _ohshitshitshit_ , he could feel their eyes fixed on the exact spot he was standing, and was pretty sure if he didn’t just stop breathing, he was going to be found out.

“Everyone’s asleep, silly. We just have to be quiet” she replied, and Sirius could hear kissing noises again.

He was pretty sure then that following Moony was indeed a terrible idea. What the hell was he expecting to find out, anyway? Besides, he should’ve just insisted on asking Remus where was he going to all those times. It had always worked before, hasn’t it?   
  
Unsure of how much time he spent actually staring at the doorknob like it was some kind of evil entity, feeling his whole body tense and his heart beating too loud on his chest, he finally thought he should just, well, take a look at the whole thing, and see if it was safe to finally go back to his dorm and just forget how stupid he actually was.

They were both on the ground, the girl straddling his lap, not really kissing as much as breathing into each other’s mouth, one of Remus’ hands touching her breasts inside her shirt, the other holding her hips while she moved and- Oh.  _Oh._

Sirius felt his face going warmer and his pants getting tighter because  _oh,_  there was the shy, quiet, Remus Lupin, shagging an older girl who used to sit with him in the library, with his pants down his ankles and breathing unstable while he thrust into her, in a slow and then  _faster_  rhythm. Until he buried his face into her neck, muffling his moans, his hips moving erratically as he came. So Sirius just grabbed the damn doorknob, and finally left the classroom.

  
He didn’t realize how fast he was walking until he was lying in his bed once again. Nor did he try to stop his hand from going inside his pants to stroke himself because he’s painfully hard. And he didn’t want to think why was Remus’ face and his moan the only things he could remember when he came, biting his lip to stop himself from being too noisy, because that might just be the best wank he has ever had.

Still breathless, Sirius grabbed his wand from where it was lying beside his pillow and muttered a Cleaning Spell before drifting to sleep.

Breakfast was really weird the next morning. Mostly because he was the only aware that  _something_ happened, and also because he was terribly afraid that his face would get as red as Lily Evans’ hair if he ever looked at Remus again.

It was even weirder because when they were finally leaving the Great Hall, a group of three Ravenclaw girls waved at Remus. One of them had black hair and blue eyes, while the other two were blondes with brown eyes. While he was positive that one of them is the girl from the night before (he knew that they were the ones who usually sit with Moony in the library), he almost panicked because he couldn't remember which one, realizing he wouldn’t even recognize the sound of her voice if she screamed next to his ear; but he remembered every single expression on Moony’s face like it was happening again in front of him.   
\------  
  


Contrary to Sirius’ beliefs, Remus knew that there was an invisible someone watching him that night. Even in his post-orgasm stupor he just couldn’t ignore that the door was opening and closing by itself very quietly.

He's pretty sure it wasn’t Peter (it really didn’t seem like something Wormtail would do), but even though the Invisibility Cloak belongs to James, Sirius would always borrow it without his permission. Still, it’s not like he could go to the two of them and casually ask: hey, which one of you perverts was watching me as I shagged Amanda Davies last night?

If it wasn’t by Prongs’ stupid game and stupid firewhiskey last week, he’s sure he would never know. But when Sirius was not a bit surprised with his revelation, Remus felt embarrassed (and slightly happy), and there was heat running down his body that probablt had nothing to do with what they were drinking, because it was  _Padfoot_ , after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I thought I wouldn't update it so soon, but I'll need to dedicate all my writing time for my book, because it might get published if I can finish it until monday (yay, go me). I felt that the first chapter was too short and wanted to add this one :)  
> After monday I will be free to write the other three chapters, and I'll post them as soon as I can :3


End file.
